Garfield (character)
"Watch out! Here Comes Garfield!" - Garfield Here Comes Garfield '' 'Garfield (born June 19, 1978)' is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the series and comic strips, created by Jim Davis. Garfield is named after Jim Davis' grandfather, James Garfield Davis, who was named after former U.S. president, James Garfield. Personality big fat ones Garfield is a lazy, obese, selfish, rude, and, smart tubby cat. He is an orange tabby cat with distinctive black stripes and an attitude, who enjoys eating (especially lasagna), sleeping, watching TV, reading, and tormenting his owner, Jon Arbuckle, and his dog, Odie. This leads to the believe of him being evil (like all cats) which is why he is the Antagonist. He also enjoys tormenting Jon's mailman, Herman Post. His arch-nemesis is Happy Chapman, who only appears in Garfield: The Movie. His favorite food is lasagna, and he loves to snack on fish and canaries ("You can't eat just one canary!"); however, he hates raisins and spinach. Also, he has sickness problems, like nap attacks. He refuses to eat mice ("Show me a good mouser, and I'll show you a cat with bad breath!"), and has befriended several. He does, however, hate spiders. He is on number 8 of his 9 lives. He considers himself to be more intelligent than humans and other animals. He hates Mondays (not applicable if it is also his birthday), and is often struck by bad luck in Monday comic strips. He is on a lasagna diet ("I ''see lasagna, I eat it!"). He enjoys performing on the fence at the convalescent home next to Jon's house in the middle of the night, although he is usually "boo"ed a t and bombarded with various objects. He frequently destroys Jon's house curtains and ferns, as well as the flowerbeds of Jon and their neighbor, Mrs. Feeny. He is also rivals with Odie. He detests being taken to the vet, and usually tries to hide from Jon when he is informed or if he has a "feeling". In one strip sequence in 1986, their home address is revealed that Garfield, Jon and Odie live in 711 Maple Street. However, in Garfield in Paradise, Garfield's fantasy dream had a cat named Mike say that he is from Wages, Nevada (however, this was a fantasy), and in the Garfield and Friends episode of the 2nd season, Jon is running from a Chicago airport. In the TV special, Garfield Gets a Life, Jon's car is revealed to have an Indiana vehicle registration plate at the end of the episode, indicating that they live in Indiana. In Garfield Goes Hollywood, while Jon, Odie and Garfield are on Pet Search, the announcer says that they are from Muncie, Indiana. This is possibly because Jim Davis is from Indiana, and Paws, Inc. is located in Muncie. Though he often treats Jon and Odie horribly, it is often indicated that he does indeed care for them. On December 24, 1980, Garfield's last name is revealed to be Arbuckle. As of 2006, it is syndicated in roughly 2,570 newspapers and journals and it currently holds the Guinness World Record for being the world's most widely syndicated Comic Strip. The popularity of the strip has led to a children's cartoon show, several television specials and a feature-length film, as well as a large amount of Garfield-related merchandise. The First Garfield Strip History {C Garfield is a lazy, obese, selfish, rude, and, smart tubby cat. He is an orange tabby cat with distinctive black stripes and an attitude, who enjoys eating (especially lasagna), sleeping, watching TV, reading, and tormenting his owner, Jon Arbuckle, and his dog, Odie. This leads to the believe of him being evil (like all cats) which is why he is the Antagonist. He also enjoys tormenting Jon's mailman, Herman Post. His arch-nemesis is Happy Chapman, who only appears in Garfield: The Movie. His favorite food is lasagna, and he loves to snack on fish and canaries ("You can't eat just one canary!"); however, he hates raisins and spinach. Also, he has sickness problems, like nap attacks. He refuses to eat mice ("Show me a good mouser, and I'll show you a cat with bad breath!"), and has befriended several. He does, however, hate spiders. He is on number 8 of his 9 lives. He considers himself to be more intelligent than humans and other animals. He hates Mondays (not applicable if it is also his birthday), and is often struck by bad luck in Monday comic strips. He is on a lasagna diet ("I see lasagna, I eat it!"). He enjoys performing on the fence at the convalescent home next to Jon's house in the middle of the night, although he is usually "boo"ed at and bombarded with various objects. He frequently destroys Jon's house curtains and ferns, as well as the flowerbeds of Jon and their neighbor, Mrs. Feeny. He is also rivals with Odie. He detests being taken to the vet, and usually tries to hide from Jon when he is informed or if he has a "feeling". In one strip sequence in 1986, their home address is revealed that Garfield, Jon and Odie live in 711 Maple Street. However, in Garfield in Paradise, Garfield's fantasy dream had a cat named Mike say that he is from Wages, Nevada (however, this was a fantasy), and in the Garfield and Friends episode of the 2nd season, Jon is running from a Chicago airport. In the TV special, Garfield Gets a Life, Jon's car is revealed to have an Indiana vehicle registration plate at the end of the episode, indicating that they live in Indiana. In Garfield Goes Hollywood, while Jon, Odie and Garfield are on Pet Search, the announcer says that they are from Muncie, Indiana. This is possibly because Jim Davis is from Indiana, and Paws, Inc. is located in Muncie. Though he often treats Jon and Odie horribly, it is often indicated that he does indeed care for them. On December 24, 1980, Garfield's last name is revealed to be Arbuckle. As of 2006, it is syndicated in roughly 2,570 newspapers and journals and it currently holds the Guinness World Record for being the world's most widely syndicated Comic Strip. The popularity of the strip has led to a children's cartoon show, several television specials and a feature-length film, as well as a large amount of Garfield-related merchandise.Eating {C A long running gag is that Garfield is a ravenous and gluttonous eater. He is almost always shown eating food high in fat. Among the spaghetti, pizza, cookies (particularly those from Jon's mother), hamburgers, whole chickens, popcorn, pie, pork chops, doughnuts, ice cream, Chinese food, steaks, and sweets, that he consumes, his favorite food has been stated consistently as lasagna and he may commonly be seen in his trademark, eating position with his head arched back, mouth wide open, shoveling food down his throat with a big smile on his face. He is very desperate to steal Jon's food, and will go to any extent to obtain it. In one strip, he snatched a cylindrical shape off a plate, that Jon was carrying, ate it, and remarked, "I hope that was food.". Although eating is a hobby for him, Garfield is very picky. He is known to detest cat food (only on occasion, as he can be seen eating cat food, frequently), raisins, snails, fruitcake, grapefruit, yogurt, and occasionally vegetables, especially during his occasional diets. These are followed by hallucinations of some of his favorite foods following him around, asking to be ingested. Subsequently, another running gag revolves around Jon's attempts at putting Garfield on a diet. In retaliation, Garfield will often seek methods to either sneak away food behind Jon's back, or physically harm Jon. Another common gag is the talking scale. During each of his diets, Garfield would weigh himself, saying something to the scale first. Upon stepping off, the scale would respond by making a derogatory remark about his weight, such as, "I was made for people and pets, not cargo ships." Mischievous Habits Garfield has a knack for mischievous habits. Besides tormenting Jon with his sarcastic remarks or kicking Odie off a table, Garfield's favorite victim is the mailman, often ripping the mailman's pants to shreds, or at times dragging the mailman around. Jon often gets calls from neighbors about his cat eating their flowerbeds or trying to eat their pet birds. His hatred towards spiders always results with them being whacked with a rolled newspaper or stomped by his foot. He occasionally does the same to other insects such as flies (in some strips, he is shown to hate flies more than spiders). He likes to eat ferns and other types of flowers. Some strips feature common flowers talking to each other, only to be eaten by Garfield in the end. When outside, Garfield enjoys teasing other dogs; they are usually chained up or smaller in size than Garfield. However, he occasionally faces the misfortune of the chain/rope not being securely tied (resulting in Garfield being chased and/or injured by the dog), or the dogs are not as small/weak as they seem. Next to Odie, Jon is his favorite person to prank. When Jon is asleep, Garfield often goes to extreme measures to wake him up -- whether it be hopping on his stomach, waking him with a goblin's mask on his face, throwing his bed out of the window with him in it, frightening Jon, Knocking Him Off The Bed After Playing The Raido And Talking Like A Drill Sargent With Odie Playing The Cymbals, or even attempting to throttle him (as he does in some early strips), Garfield always seems to have the upper hand on Jon's sleeping habits. On January 8, 2009, he was elected into the bad habit hall of fame. Afterwards, he crumpled up the certificate and tossed it behind him. Also, Garfield has several transformations listed here. Repeately used Words Garfield doesn´t really have a catchprase, but he has some certain words he says at several occasions: *'Nice touch': a word often said by Garfield in television. *'Rats': a word said when something goes wrong. *'Big fat hairy deal': not said as much as the others, but has a video game by the same name. *'Who ever ''phrase should be dragged out into the street and shot:' said whenever he´s angry at someone. *'We're bachelors, baby''' *'Feed me' *'Rat Fink daisies' Gallery 273927418 c493743494.jpg|Garfield as Puss in Boots Lasagna Kid.png|Garfield as the Lasagna Kid File:Picture1.jpg|garfield plushie Family Over the course of the strip, Gafield has shared information on members of his family: *Uncle Arno: Uncle Arno is known for saying, "Life is like a festival; you have to get out there and enjoy it.". He was run over by a parade. *Sonja: Garfield's mother. *Uncle Barney: Uncle Barney once went to the vet and came back as Garfield's Aunt Bernice. *Uncle Berle: Uncle Berle is described as crazy, and thought that he was a dog. He always chased himself up trees and was constantly exhausted as a result. *Uncle Bernie: Uncle Bernie coined the phrases, "Never listen for a train by putting your ear on a train track.", and "Curiosity killed the cat.", in that order. *Uncle Bob: Uncle Bob used to say, "Slow down, take it easy." before being hit by a bus. *Great Uncle Buchanan: Great Uncle Buchanan appeared in the episode of Garfield and Friends, "Astrocat." He was the first animal to land on the moon. He looks and sounds exactly like Garfield. *Uncle Ed: Described as crazy, Uncle Ed liked to sniff waffle irons, and his face was used for "Tic-Tac-Toe" games. He also always said, "Never belch out loud," and blew out an eyeball one day. However, this may be a different Uncle Ed. *Aunt Edna: Aunt Edna used to say, "Let a smile be your umbrella," until her dentures were blown clean through the garage door by a bolt of lightning. She also married a hyena. *Aunt Evelyn: Aunt Evelyn plucked all her hair from her body to stop shedding. She currently resides in L.A., with a family that thinks that she is a chihuahua. *Uncle Harry: Uncle Harry lived in a gas plant in Gas City, Indiana. He was a famous mouser, eventually chasing a mouse into Tank #2. He is now a paperweight in Bayonne, New Jersey. *Uncle Hubert: Uncle Hubert once caught a 30-pound canary in Chicago, and was last spotted over Dallas, Texas. For this reason, Garfield claims he does not chase birds. *Uncle Leo: Uncle Leo always had a smile until an incident with denture weevils. *Uncle Morty: Uncle Morty was killed by his gluttony, after trying to take a papaya from a silverback gorilla. *Uncle Nick: Uncle Nick loved to destroy things and used to eat chickens whole. There are two conflicting statements to his current status, however. In one strip, it is said that he tried to swallow an ostrich after he mistook it for a chicken, with his last words being, "That's the biggest chicken I ever saw.". In another, it is stated that he is presently a postal employee in Chicago. *Aunt Rockelvia: Aunt Rockelvia was known for saying, "A rolling stone gathers no moss.". She lived for thirty years before she was squashed by a meteor. *Uncle Patrick: Uncle Patrick was famous for the quote, "I regret that I have but nine lives to give to my country." *Great Uncle Ralph: The only mention of Great Uncle Ralph claims that he was a warthog. *Aunt Reba: Garfield reacts with her name when Jon revealed that his tennis racket was strung with catgut. *Uncle Roy: Uncle Roy was said to be weird, he underwent a species change operation that transformed him into a dog; He later chased himself to death. *There are also two unnamed uncles and one great uncle. One uncle went to the vet once and had his brain replaced with that of a chicken. The rest of his life was spent sitting on eggs in grocery stores. Another uncle used to play with yarn, and is now a pattern in an angora sweater. The great uncle was a lion who ate a sick monkey. *Cousin Sly: Cousin Sly is a mouser. Appeared in Garfield on the Town. *Raoul: Raoul is Garfield's half-brother, a mouser. *Great Grandfather Oslo: Great Grandfather Oslo was a pioneer. He moved his family thousands of miles across uncharted territory and kept saying, "I hear a can-opener.". *Jarfield: A pile of Garfield's shedding Jon mistook for Garfield's brother for three weeks. *Sonja is his mother. *Garfield's Grandfather is his mothers father. Allies Jon Arbuckle Odie Nermal (Formerly) All The Engines And Road Vehicles On The Island Of Sodor Arlene Landolin Sheep Orson Pig Booker Sheldon Zachary Miller Penolepe Pussycat Sir Bertram Topham Hatt T.J. Detweler Ashley Spinelli Vince LaSale Mikey Bluemberg Gus Griswald Gretchen Grundeler Ms. Grotokkey Ms. Finster Princapal Prickly Mrs. Stephane Princess Odete Prince Derek King William Queen Uberta Speed The Turtle Jean-Bob The Frog Puffin Wade Duck The Octonuts Caillou And His Family And Friends Salty, His Friends, And Aunt Chovie Sagwa And Her Family And Friends Celia Mae James P Sullivan The Jokers On Laugh floor F The Puzzle Place Kids Mickey And Friends Zach M's Assitants The CDA (Child Detection Agnecy) Grapefruit In an early strip, it was shown Garfield has an extreme disliking for grapefruit. He even said the only thing he hated more than grapefruit was hating grapefruit. However, later in the strips he was shown to not really mind grapefruit, as in a 2010 strip, he mentions grapefruit but has a happy look on his face. This may just because he didn't mind it as he got older. Garfield in other countries Enemies Throughout the franchise, Garfield has had several enemies (antagonists) he had to face. *Nermal * *Herman Post *The Panther (Garfield in the Rough). * Glitch, the Television Mutant (Garfield: Caught in the Act) *Dogcatchers (Here Comes Garfield) *Happy Chapman (the 1st live-action film) and myster cat and dog * *Lord Dargis (the 2nd live-action film) * *Pirate Ghosts (Garfield's Halloween Adventure) *The Claws (Garfield on the Town) *The Circus Bear, the Alley Cat, and the Killer Fridge (the video game Garfield: His 9 Lives) *Harry (The Garfield Show) *Aliens who attempt to force Earthlings to cook pizzas for their planet (The Garfield Show episode "Mastermind") *Eddie Gormand (The Garfield Show episode "Virtualodeon") *Mama Meany (The Garfield Show episode "Perfect Pizza") *The space lasagna aliens (The Garfield Show episode "Pasta Wars" and the video game Threat of the Space Lasagna) *Hercules (The Garfield Show) *Rock Oil and the Dobermann dog who's seen with Rock Oil (The Garfield Show) *Rob the giant chicken (The Garfield Show episode "Virtualodeon") *Dr. Whipple (The Garfield Show episode "Extreme Housebreaking") *Nathan (The Garfield Show episode "Neighbor Nathan") *Al (Garfield and Friends) *The Buddy Bears (Garfield & Friends) *Binky the Clown (Garfield & Friends) *Chomper the shark (The Garfield Show episode "Underwater World") *Boopsie (Garfield & Friends episode "Garfield's Moving Experience") *T3000 robot (The Garfield Show episode "T-3000") *Saber-toothed tiger (Garfield & Friends episode "Tooth or Dare") *Catzilla (The Garfield Show episode "Orange and Black") *Drusella and Minerva (The Garfield Show episodes "Glenda and Odessa" and "Nice to Nermal") *Bank robbers (The Garfield Show episode "Super Me") *Giant birthday cake that tried to eat him (The Garfield Show episode "From the Oven") *Drusilla ( The Garfield Show Season 1 and 2) *Minerva ( The Garfield Show Season 1 and 2) * * * * Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Garfield Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes